


NeroV)Shadow of the night

by Colett1300



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colett1300/pseuds/Colett1300
Summary: 至于那个夏天，已经过去了将近二十五年。尼禄偶尔会想起他，有时候只是想听听他的声音。老式电话已经接不上电了，恼人的铃声却如期而至。他说：我仅仅想听听你的声音。她说：是我，你好。——《情人》玛格丽特•杜拉斯
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	NeroV)Shadow of the night

我写文=杜拉斯彩蛋合集

只是练笔而已，我随便写写，你随便看看

————————————

面对着不断交替的四季在他眼下延伸旋转，翻折又展开，他开始计算他会什么时候消失，他会路过红墓的图书馆，十几年前、或许几十年前，他和Lady在这有过一场不长不短的战斗。红墓市似乎永远迎接不到夏天。他会找到一个电话亭，就在事务所附近，他可以躺在草地上，看看太阳，看看由太阳投射出的电话亭的影子，他会想去接听这个从未响过的电话的。还有一件事，当他发现自己的头发有些太长了，他不知道他到底是更像但丁了还是更像维吉尔了，他也决定去巴黎一趟，起因是那天掉落的书页，尼禄一直很爱护它，它的书页开始掉落，是另一场不可逆转的自然规律，潮起潮落、像每天太阳照常升起。他还能说些什么呢？他捡起它，它在空中弯曲、旋转，又落回他的脚下，他认为这是苏醒，它在苏醒，为了斥责他的人生走了大半，却迟迟看不懂它；他捡起这张纸，它几乎是完好无损的，它很想去巴黎，它也很想去死。

他到底多久没有再看到但丁和维吉尔了？他们两个好像就是突然消失了，他意识到这一点已经是很久之后，某一天某个女人突然走向他，和他说他看起来还像十年前那样，还说她很高兴看到你终于换下那件破旧的红色风衣，他先是想起来他好像确实有几年没看到但丁了，这时候一撮头发从耳后滑落，他和她说：

“我不是但丁。”

“我知道，尼禄。”

V停顿了一下，他的身体已经开始破碎，尼禄也注意到了。远处妮可的车载音乐放起Hyde，他们听到妮可的电吉他声，电流穿过音响的声音通过话筒的另一头传过来，吵得他有些头疼。他不知道但丁什么时候把电话线接回去了，电话一直在响，残忍地剥夺了他酝酿悲伤的机会。他还是带着这本书，慢慢走下楼，拔下电话线后瘫坐在但丁的椅子上，不得不说这是把非常舒适的椅子。他感到放松，这能让他听到一些非同寻常的东西，电流声不断穿梭在电话里，和他说他应该接起电话，电线也不接？是的，电线也不接。尼禄照做了。

尼禄面对这个钟鸣漏尽的事务所，他会想起那些不断和恶魔拼刀的骚动。但丁总是像猴一样发出令人困惑的声音，妮可的音响从摇滚一路放到姬莉叶的独奏曲，lady坐在事务所的桌子上和翠西叼起同一块披萨……他脱下风衣朝着拐角处的咖啡店走去，这条风衣买了有几年了，迎着红墓市就要枯竭的月光，他从风衣的口袋里翻出一本书，维吉尔把它保存得很好。他路过了一个电话亭，它还在不停地响着，声音微弱地坚持着，他推开了咖啡店的门。门口的铃铛应了两声，店主的黑猫躺在收银台上，面对不断打着哈欠伸展身体的黑猫，他会回想起曾经有过一个叫做V的人，他只是很少想起V，有时候只是很想听听他的声音。

他在电话亭门前等着，在里面的男人把头探出电话亭，四处张望，随后颤颤巍巍地把硬币投进去，从西装口袋里摸出这张已经发软的纸，开始拨号。现在你很少看到电话亭也很少看到真的在用它打电话的人了，尼禄靠在墙角不断地咀嚼嘴里的口香糖，他在等那个男人出来。

后来那个男人分给了他一支烟，他和尼禄站在破烂的墙角，尼禄的余光瞥见了那时V留下的涂鸦，它已经被一头鲨鱼遮去了大半，尼禄有预感那个他需要找人说些什么，因为他在不停地吸烟，不停地看着空荡荡的电话亭和空荡荡的巷口，沉默在他们周围蔓延着，尼禄在等他开口。他沉默地又吸入一大口烟，烟灰掉落在他的西装领口上，他问尼禄需不需要抽烟，他把手伸进西装口袋，掏出了一盒烟，看起来售价不菲，他颤抖地打开它，尼禄很熟悉这份来自语调中的胆怯。尼禄拒绝了，他从不抽烟，从维吉尔的话来说，这是他和但丁身上唯一的优点，烟酒不沾。

“你知道的，那是我三十五年来第一次拨通她的电话，”他们的谈话就这么没头没脑地开始了，“你结婚了吗，kid？”

“差点。”

“第三十五年，”他指了指自己的戒指，“我们新婚的晚上，谁都没有说话，一直到了第二天起床，她哭了。”

尼禄让他继续讲下去。

他说他每天都在想如果电话打通了，他要和她说些什么，他说他们都已经经历了结婚、生子，他说他的父母，他们永远不会同意他娶她，那个白人的小女昌女支，他停住了。他又问尼禄为什么是差点，我们不再合适了，不是这个，我是问你为了谁差点。

他说他不知道。

“You know，”男人深深地吸了一口烟，“我今天只是突然很想听听她的声音。”

他开始说，她写了很多本书，他是从她母亲那知道的，他还知道她的两个哥哥都死了，他说他替她感到悲哀和喜悦。为了她的小哥哥悲哀，她爱他就像他是她的孩子，为了她的大哥喜悦，他恨她，她想杀死他，目的是为了报复母亲对他的爱。她知道他结婚了，妻子是个中国女人，她说她在他开口的时候就认出他了，后来他们两个有很长一段时间的沉默。他说他不知道说什么了，但他会一直爱她，后来，他把这意思同她讲了。

烟到底了，他说他该走了，他说谢谢，他说，他要回家了，继续履行一个丈夫的职责。

尼禄叫住了他，从他西装的袖口上把那已经干成标本的昆虫尸体揪起来，他的拇指和食指拿住了它的翅膀，它没两下就活了，一只体型略大的蜜蜂，挣扎着将刺推进他的手指，又死了。

尼禄不以为然，他终于走进了咖啡厅，就算但丁和维吉尔已经几年没有再出现，他也依旧会把甜甜圈带回事务所，他也还是会给姬莉叶发消息，问她的生活是否一切都好，问她孤儿院的孩子们怎么样，但他们却很少通话，尼禄认为自己有些害怕她的声音。收银员是一个有些偏瘦的大学生，眼皮一片乌青，尼禄买了六个甜甜圈和三杯咖啡，他还记得但丁对草莓的执着，不论是世界末日还是恶魔上门，装草莓的篮子永远是满的，心情好的话还会带上几滴水珠，即使是少了那么一点但丁也会及时补上新的，维吉尔对此表达过不满，可是用阎魔刀传送确实很方便嘛，这是但丁的回应，到了最后他们会一起坐在那个年代久远的破烂沙发上，只是吃草莓。

但丁对他和维吉尔之间的血缘关系颇有微词，这完全就是斯巴达式的闹剧，他说，斯巴达式的伦理，斯巴达式的道德，不错，小子，你爱上了你爹斯巴达式的良心。

那天他和但丁差点打起来，最后被突然送到的披萨截胡了，好家伙，但丁打开包装盒后说，这芝士都不拉丝了，你等下记得打电话回去要他们退钱。

尼禄偶尔也会做梦，梦到很多年前的夏天，他们在红墓市找到了还没被Qliphoth毁掉的ktv，现在它也还在坚强营业着，尼禄偶尔也会路过它，想起那个梦。梦里是两间破烂的包厢，弥漫着鲜血霉菌和永远散不去的烟酒味，这股味道太过鲜活。他记得那个沙发很软夜晚很短，他在梦里还梦到了一片深绿色的透着光的森林，风吹过他不断地继续奔跑，他知道他在做梦所以他一直跑。跑进他的回忆里，他分不清哪里是梦境哪里是现实，索性就不再区分，唯一能证实它存在的两个当事人，一个死了一个疯了，它本身到底存不存在，发没发生，真不真实，早就不重要了。那歌声是真实的，尼禄躺在ktv包间的沙发上，他有些疲惫却无法入睡，隔壁的包间分明有人在轻轻哼唱，尼禄才意识到他已经想不起他的声音了。在今天之前、在今天之前，在尼禄还能会想起他的声音之前，他会随着这个悠扬飘渺的声音入睡，他曾经是那样真实地拥有过这个梦境，他甚至还能想想他从未得知身份的母亲，他从未有过机会去听着她哼唱摇篮曲入眠。可他现在已经失去了那个声音，他越是努力地要去想起来，比如说略微上扬的尾音、半是认真半是嘲讽的低音，尼禄当然记得这些特征，只是再也想不起他的声音。

当尼禄面对这个失去动力的电话，他又感到一阵好笑，他或许是受了那位好丈夫好情人的感染，或许是他身处另一场梦境，他仿佛听见电流说让他接电话，电话线也不接？是的，电话线也不接。

他照做了。

他拿起听筒，让它覆盖他的左耳，那边什么也没有，他还是说了你好，是我。

“如若三倍恐惧的苍白死亡，能够使海浪侵蚀我们的床，那上帝听到波涛滚滚，会不会屈尊拯救哀嚎的灵魂？①”

尼禄曾经以为他会流泪，或者素质对方一下，但事实上两者都没有发生，他只是有点颤抖。

你好，尼禄，是我。

“V……”他才发现他不知道说些什么，太晚了、太晚了，这通电话来得太晚太晚，也太过无情，它是要在这样一个关头复活，然后狠狠地蛰尼禄一下。

他说他已经知道了姬莉叶的离去，维吉尔气得捅了自己一刀，他们两个打了一架，他说他对此感到惋惜，因为你们看上去是如此般配的一对。

尼禄在听到最后一句话后，毫无征兆地发出怒吼，他想起但丁，当时他去帮但丁缴水电费，但丁对他说的那番话，“维吉尔就是那种人，有一天突然走进你的生活，把你的人生搞得一团乱，好让你一辈子挂念他，让你陷入狂热，接着他转身离去，干净利落，他这么多年都给但丁带来了什么？维吉尔……V……我不管你怎么称呼你自己，可你不能一直就这样，突然闯进我的生活，把我的人生搞得一团乱，最后让我一辈子挂念你！”

接着是一阵沉默。

沉默过后，他说我只是想听听你的声音。

尼禄又想起那段异常遥远的路程，当时的他想着赶紧走到终点，V重得超出他的想象，他对此所知甚少，他和V有一搭没一搭地聊着，比如说我可以翻翻教团的资料，说不定可以找到怎么组织你的病继续扩散，比如说姬莉叶做饭很好吃在一起都结束后我可以带你去拜访她，再比如说我们会亲手结束这一切，他嘴巴又闭上了，因为他刚刚才提到了姬莉叶，他就是没法说出口你会被人爱你也会被人保护。他对明天的展望是如此热切真诚，他根本没注意到濒死之人的意图，他更不知道那就是死亡的重量。

V突然说，但丁和维吉尔就在这附近。

尼禄说，我就知道好戏已经结束了。

尼禄拖着V又走了几步，V突然让他停下，尼禄不知道为什么选择这时候停下，但他照做了。

他还记得V先是乱揉了两下自己的头发，V说这是我这一路过来最想做的事，没等尼禄反应过来，他的嘴唇轻轻地贴上了尼禄的脸庞，临近发际线，他说谢谢，这也是他一路过来最想做的事。尼禄咳了几声，那好吧，那我们继续往前吧。

他听不到V在他耳边又低语了什么，后来他才知道这是V的告别词，某天他重新想起这个场面，在那本书的扉页上出现了那段话。尼禄知道他的告别词只能是这段话。

“明天我就要上断头台，今夜你敢不敢做我的情人？拿走我的头颅，要你亲手埋葬。什么是爱和恨、得到和割舍、名誉和尊严？死之前的这一切比死更悲哀。”②

尼禄才反应过来他在微笑，他同V说起那本书，他说起那天和姬莉叶的分别，说起但丁和维吉尔的消失，这期间他们也都各自沉默过几次、有过几次欲言又止，心照不宣地避开了提问的可能性，他们在之后的谈话里什么都说了，就是没有再谈到他们自己。尼禄认为他们其实可以一直这么继续说下去，话题兜兜转转，他们沉默的时间越来越长、停顿的次数越来越多，到了这个时候，尼禄绝望地发现其实他们根本就无话可说。

他又说了一次，姬莉叶同别人结了婚，有了孩子，而V也没有指出他的叙事重复；他又说了一次，但丁和维吉尔在他没有反应过来的时候就消失得无影无踪，而V也只是继续听着；他又说了一次那本随心印出文段诗句的书，而V回应了同样的话语，尼禄想，他妈的，和这种知识分子文艺逼说话真他妈累。

V开始随口扯了一些维吉尔和但丁消失后的生活，其实尼禄已经有些听不进了，尼禄只是觉得他们不能这么继续说下去。

但丁和维吉尔在追查斯巴达的痕迹，他们想要知道他们的结局是什么，他们的终点在哪，他们……尼禄终于打断了V慵懒的叙述，V，我根本就不能不爱你。

尼禄能清楚地听到那头传来的格里芬的大笑。

他说，尼禄，我们根本就不能停止不爱。

V说，他常常在思考，爱这个词对于他们来说会不会太沉重，直到我再次听到你的声音，我才醒悟过来，只有情人才会去思考爱的沉重。

尼禄和他说了那个在电话亭的男人，说了他们的谈话，还说了他曾问起自己为了谁差点结婚、又为了谁差点结成。

这个嘛，V的笑意很明显，现在你不能再用你不知道回答他了。

他们这几分钟笑得很舒服，笑过之后，又是沉默，尼禄还是重复着爱，因为他觉得他们两个现在除了爱已经没什么好说的了，再后来，他把这意思也同V讲了。

和过去一样，他将继续爱V，他没办法停止想V，他再次漫步在红墓市的大街，面对这个钟鸣漏尽的事务所，他匆匆离去，红墓市的晚风再也闻不到那个夏天的腥涩腐朽，所有人背负着那段记忆，背对着它，渐行渐远。

只是很偶尔尼禄会很想再听听V的声音，在最后的最后，他说，五月已逝，所有的这一切比前身更悲哀。

————————————————

①引用了《灯塔》的台词

②引用《红与黑》

以及，埋了很多的杜拉斯


End file.
